I Saw Him Dead
by voidvoid48
Summary: Alastor reflects on a past relationship he once had, remembering the love, joy, and pain he felt up to his current circumstances. A RadioDust fanfic. Dark.
1. Chapter 1

**In honor of RadioDust... I've only heard the news now that, Angel Dust will be canonically getting a boyfriend in the future. Vivzie said it at some sort of conference or whatever. Fittingly, when I began writing this, I heard the news. And the dialogue and all the words below ring true for my feelings right now. I feel so crushed, having gotten into writing solely for this ship. I quit a long time ago, and years later, returned for this pairing. **

**What else can I say besides, I am crushed...**

"We were together for a while." Alastor talked as he sipped. He was smiling all the way, the words flowing like a fountain. He always wanted to talk about it, but he never had someone to do it with. In the end, there was only one thing to discuss it with. Leg folded over the other, he looked straight at his interlocutor into where its eyes would've been. There were only two holes.

"But, as you know, things happened. And it was all going so well..." Alastor paused as he reminisced. His eyes closed, and his head lulled back towards the ceiling. There was a pleasant aura about him as he did so, his smile pure as he exhaled audibly. Sighing, he looked back down eventually, and his eyes opened partly.

"I truly wish it had all ended in a different way." His eyes opened suddenly as he caught himself in that hypnotic, annoying nostalgia. He had tended to fall into this same trap ever since that fateful day. This was one of the reasons he didn't want to engage with him. Clearing his throat, he shook his head.

"Oh... you... I don't want to bore you with such a story. But, you're not going anywhere anytime soon, right? Might as well..."


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't want to skip to the... death, right?" The word was so accentuated, and he almost seemed like he was going to throw up just from saying it. Ironic, considering he was known as a dealer of death to so many. Merciless, ruthless, killing any demons who dared to even look at him sideways. And he loved it. He relished in the blood of the ones he knew he could slaughter. But he took no pride in this.

"I know you've heard about it. It's been all over the news. After all, he was famous. Famous! Ha! What... what a... joke..." His lips contorted, and he shook his head.

"No. That's not true. It's not a joke... in more ways than one, in fact! That harlot... I..." He stopped, his mouth freezing. He didn't want to say any more. Slumping onto the table for a moment, he took the teapot in the center of it, pouring into his cup. He was careful not to spill any onto the table.

"My apologies... I almost lost it for a moment." His partner did not say anything though, just sitting on the opposite side. Alastor smiled, glad that it was still with him, and would always be. His one true, never-ending friend.

"He and I... didn't see eye to eye at first."

* * *

"I can suck your dick."

"...no."

* * *

"I honestly could not believe my ears. Such a sweet voice, yet, the most vulgar, foul-mouthed words came from them." Alastor chuckled and palmed his face. "Oh, what a sweet, dirty thing he was. And I..."

Alastor grinned widely.

"...loved it. Every single bit of him. I can still remember the feeling of his lips upon mine. So soft, and delicate." He sighed as the memories passed into a different path. "But of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. As you know, he was... an actor, to put it lightly."

Placing his elbow on the table, his leaned his cheek onto his fist, frowning evidently. "I... hated it. How could I not? Knowing those disgusting, unworthy demons were... touching my Angel. MY Angel. I wanted to..."

Alastor's teeth clenched as he banged his first against the table, causing the glassware to shake, and an unsettling clatter to echo through the room. There was no one else to hear it anyways. Quickly, Alastor readjusted his arms and laid them flat on the table, one hand over the other.

"Ahhh... sorry. You know how painful it is for me. Remembering him... loving him... and hating him at the same time."


	3. Chapter 3

"Nonetheless, I loved him." Alastor placed a hand over his chest and smiled again. But, he trembled, that anger still flowing through him faintly. Anger that he never ceased to feel. The spectrum of emotions were certainly unhealthy for him. But, it's not like demons could die of a heartache anyways.

"I tried to ignore it all. So many nights, he'd be working late... and by working late, as he put it, I'd be reminded of what he was." He clutched his jacket tightly, enough to rip the fabrics slightly.

"I'd hide this anger, and his touch would soothe me. His arms would wrap around me, and he'd kiss me lovingly. On my lips..." His fingers went to his mouth, and stroked his lower lip.

"...my neck..." His hand reached behind his head.

"...everywhere, really. And just like that, I'd forget. He'd look into my eyes, and he'd give that smile sweeter than any treat in the world..."

* * *

"All I care about is you, Al.'"

"I... feel the same, Angel. You're..." Alastor smiled as he felt the arms around him, and his gaze. He loved it when he stared. It let him know that this was real, and there was no one else in the way. "...my entire world."

"I love you too. Now, get some sleep... I'm not going anywhere."

Nodding, Alastor gave him one last kiss, before closing his eyes, falling into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"That's how it'd be every night, really. As soon as he was in our room, I'd be able to sleep instantly. It's like... he was my medicine. The cure to my forever ailing insomnia." Alastor leaned back in his chair and crossed his fingers with one another uncomfortably.

"Honestly, when I think back to it, I'm not sure how I could live like that. Knowing your lover would be with someone else during the day, and come back home... used. Only Lucifer knows what they'd do to him." Alastor paused for the longest time he did during this entire conversation, the look on his face turning into a silent seething.

His friend knew what he just said wasn't true. It wasn't only Lucifer.

"We'd be together for not even 4 months. Until..." His eyes seemed to glow as he stared directly to his friend. He gave a shrug, trying to give off a non-caring vibe. "...you know."


	4. Chapter 4

"There really is no point in telling you all over again. You were with me the whole time!" Alastor let out a laugh, and was unable to stop for a while. His friend wasn't laughing, but it couldn't keep from smiling all the same. It always knew how he was feeling and would have the appropriate reactions...

"You know, you're such a great partner to have. I'm glad we found each other." Alastor's smile widened, and once again, he poured some more tea. It seemed to be an endless pot. He had drank probably about 10 cups now. But, it was a good time. Jazz music filled the air all the while, coming from a dusty, old radio.

"Ugh, do I really have to tell you?"

There was no answer.

"Well... if you insist. Who am I to keep you from your curiosity?" Alastor's hands couldn't settle on one place and constantly fidgeted more and more as they talked.

"...it was like any other night. Cliché. But, it's true."

* * *

Alastor's eyes opened. Usually, it'd be morning by now. But, there was a cold breeze. Had he left the window open?

"Angel?" He called out to the room.

Looking beside him, there was a wrinkle in the sheets indicating that he had, indeed, laid beside him. Yet, Angel was nowhere to be found. Instinctively, he rose and got up to the window, sighing to himself.

"Where are you, my love... hm?"

Sounds of faint laughter accompanied the gentle city's nighttime bustles. A laughter that was so delicious, he knew it could only come from one demon.

"Husk, it'll be fine! I made sure he was asleep." Betrayal.

"No, really. If he finds out... I'm pretty sure he'll kill us both." The voice made him cover his mouth. He wanted to hurl. It really was Husk.

"Naaaah. Just... let's not talk about him." By this time, the two were in full view, walking on the side walk. Angel was holding Husk's arm like it was his lifevest. The very same way he would with Alastor.

"He won't know a thing."

* * *

"...that night, he just disappeared. He never did that. I felt..." Alastor struggled to think of a word.

"...you and I know I cannot say infuriated. That would not even BEGIN to describe how I felt. But to be honest... I still could have forgiven it all at this point." The static from the old radio seemed to intensify, among other sounds as well.

Alastor hurriedly rose up and grabbed his staff, ready to smash the table in front of him. He could obliterate this diner if he wanted to. No one would bat an eye. He had done far worse things than blow up an abandoned diner.

"If he TURNED back at that moment... I would have FORGIVEN him." The noise heightened once, and was gone in an instant. Alastor had stopped at the last moment, instead putting down his staff, and picking up the teapot.

"My apologies... I've felt a sudden desire for coffee. I'll be right back."

His partner would wait however long it took.

He'd return 10 minutes later with a new steaming pot, and Alastor was looking much calmer again. The static had died a while ago, the radio demon humming the familiar tune of the radio. He was delighted to see his guest did not leave.

"I'm oh so glad you decided to stay. I was worried you'd up and take off! There's no one to talk to these days." Pouring a mug for himself, and his friend, he nodded to himself in approval.

"Right then. Continuing with the story..."

* * *

Alastor got dressed in a second, shadows enveloping his body, and immediately fitting his trademark suit to his body. Like brand new. With that, he jumped out of the window, floating over to the rooftops and tailing the two. He was careful not to be seen, observing his lover and the one he once thought was a friend.

"Husk..." He spoke to himself. The name was toned with malice now as he felt nothing but hate.

For a few blocks, they continued to walk, eventually making their way to a dead end at a junkie hotel. No class. But, it was the closest hotel... and furthest from Alastor.

* * *

"You know what I saw." Alastor stared opposite him for a long time. He nodded very slowly, and his grin widened. His hands trembled as he arms went around himself.

"You know... you know..."

* * *

"Ahhh! Fuck, Husk! Your cock is so big...!"

"Angel... shit...~"

* * *

"I sat outside the fire escape and heard every single thing. I didn't even dare look inside. If I did..." Alastor's crackling grin faded, and he placed both his elbows on the table, fingers over his head's fur.

"...I probably would have killed them both." Nodding, he looked up, his hands opening up, and his eyes also wide as if to say, 'Surprise!'

"You know what? Maybe I should've." Again, he leaned back, then poured himself another mug of coffee. The steam rose, indicating it was still quite hot.

"What do you think, friend?"

There was no answer. Only a smile.

"Mmm." Alastor seemed content with this answer.

"Right. I agree with you!"

* * *

"Not going to stick around?" Husk asked as he smoked a cigar. Alastor could smell the scent of it. The window was wide open, after all.

"Sorry, Husky. I've got other clients to attend to tonight..." Angel replied in that same, smooth voice he always had. And then, came the opening of a door, and closing.

In that very moment, Alastor knew what he wanted to do. Standing up, he entered the window quietly, finally looking into the room. Husk laid in the middle of the bed, his eyes still closed, relaxed in his fading orgasm. Grinning, Alastor stood in front of the dead. Raising his hand, he summoned his staff.

"Husk."

"WHOA! Shit!" In fright, he had jumped up and rolled off the bed, grabbing the dingy blankets as well to cover his body.

"Shit, Alastor... wha... what are you doing here?"

"You know why I'm here. Now please... don't make this any harder than it has to be."

* * *

"I will spare you the gory details." Alastor gave a hearty chuckle as he shook his head, one set of claws on his forehead, and his other hand lifting his mug.

"...that was on the news, after all."

There was some semblance of pride on his face, but it quickly dissipated into regret as he looked beside him. It was raining.

"Angel wasn't done there..."

* * *

After the deed with Husk was done, Alastor continued to follow Angel, going into the richer district of the city. He recognized this as Angel's workplace. The porn studios where all adult movies in hell were made. Feeling dread in his stomach, he wondered if he should just go back home. What else was there to do? He could just go back to bed...

"...no. It's far too late."

Husk was slain. And his handiwork was too obvious... he hadn't thought about covering up the death in a different fashion. The scene practically had 'Radio Demon' written all over it. So what was even left now? Could Angel forgive him? This thought sparked rage however, as he watched Angel walk into a room.

Going up to the front of the door, he looked at the letters.

'Valentino.'

The sounds that quickly came later was clear indication. He needn't look again. Moans, laughter, furniture creaking...

"Why am I the one looking to be forgiven?"

The noises intensified and led to one final note. Reaching up to touch his face, he hadn't realized that he had cried. This feeling was so unfamiliar. Never had he felt this sad, nor weak to shed tears.

The door opened shortly after. Alastor, being right behind the door, went unnoticed. Angel had left the building. With this, he entered the room, it being the only source of light in the dark, empty hallway. It was after hours after all.

* * *

Standing up, Alastor sighed. He didn't say a word this time, going behind the counter of the diner. There was some clinking of glasses. Eventually, he'd come back with a bottle of vodka.

"...I think I should loosen up a little." He gave a smile, though it was only out of courtesy for his friend.

* * *

"Vox... Vooox~!"

"Nghhh, shit, Angel. You sure know how to ride this... dick!"

His very own rival. He could not believe it. Mind and heart broken, Alastor couldn't do it anymore. Tears continuing to flow endlessly from his eyes, as he waited for them to just... stop. None of it mattered anymore. The only thing on his mind...

...was Angel Dust.


	5. Chapter 5

"It seems we're nearing the end of our story, pal." Alastor wasn't drunk, but he was certainly more relaxed now. Though, he was now openly crying.

"This is the good part, isn't it? The climax of the show. The main event." He smiled, and his cheeks quivered, struggling to maintain the curve. Choking out a sob, he covered his mouth instinctively.

"Oh.. Angel. Oh, Angel! Angel..." Rising up, he couldn't keep his composure. His friend stood up as well, following right behind him in the luminescence of the diner's light.

* * *

Alastor didn't sleep. There was no time to rest, nor did he feel a need for it. Even so, his body felt exhausted, his mind aching, heart throbbing, and his features twitching. Sitting on the bed, he ruined the expensive sheets and carpet with a deep red, and very obvious stench of prey. It was only at this he felt some semblance of satisfaction. He killed them all. But, this would never give him the closure he needed. There was something else that needed to be done.

The door opened quietly, in an attempt to be stealthy.

At first, a gasp.

"Al'? You're still up...?"

"..."

A scream.

Three heads rolled onto the ground as Alastor stood up. His eyes were wide, tear stricken, and his teeth showed off their fullest length as he showed his most passionate smile.

Angel tried to run, but the door was immediately shut by a tendril. The static filled the room as black enveloped every inch of the room. Gripping his microphone, he spun it like a baseball bat, laughing excitedly. Winding up, a loud, dooming wave of sound blasted in the room, akin to a crowd of demons cheering, yet at an extremely lowered pitch.

"Are you READY for this HOMERUN?!"

* * *

Sitting over the edge of the roof, he sighed, staff beside him, and a bottle on the other side. Looking over to hid friend, his eyes lowered slightly, he smiled.

"What happened next?"

His shadow only smiled.

"I saw him dead."


End file.
